The Following Morning
by LovelessOtaku
Summary: Ritsuka faces his first day at school without his ears meanwhile Soubi is confronted by Kio. Contains yaoi, lemon SoubixRitsuka.
1. Ritsuka

This contains yaoi and lemon SoubixRitsuka so please don't read if you don't like that sort of thing XD I enjoyed myself writing it though! Please reveiw, reveiws make me happy XP If you have any corrections or suggestions feel free to reveiw too, I want to improve! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Ritsuka**

Ritsuka grinned as he strode into his high school, still blushing from the slightly-more-passionate-than-usual kiss that he and Soubi had shared that morning. Despite himself, Ritsuka thought that he was going to enjoy himself today – his first day at school without his ears.

He slowed down his walking pace slightly, his mind drifting to the events of the previous evening.

_Ritsuka had gone to Soubi's apartment for dinner after school. This was becoming more and more frequent as Ritsuka tried to avoid his violent mother as much as was possible._

_Ritsuka was simply sitting watching Soubi paint when he felt a wave of emotion wash over him. The sight of the older man with his brow slightly furrowed, so concentrated on his work made Ritsuka stand up in order to get closer to his fighter. Soubi turned as he felt the movement, which gave Ritsuka the chance to put his arms around the taller man, burying his head in Soubi's neck. Soubi smiled as he realised how much the younger boy had grown. The tips of Ritsuka's ears were now level with his chin._

_Soubi's hands came to rest on either side of the base of Ritsuka's skull, tilting his head upwards for a brief kiss, the mouths of both only barely open._

_"I love you, Ritsuka" Soubi said as he often did, even though he knew that Ritsuka didn't like to hear it. Sure enough Ritsuka stiffened. There was a long silence during which neither dared move. Ritsuka looked up after a while, eyes brimming with emotion. It was either he said it now or not at all._

_"I love you too, Soubi."_

_Soubi's eyes widened,_

_"You . . . you . . .?" he mumbled confusedly before Ritsuka took him in another kiss. With tongues racing and pulses to match they clutched at each other, trying to obtain a closeness that was not physically possible without the removal of clothing._

_Ritsuka was on this train of thought as he reached down and underneath the black jumper that Soubi was wearing to feel the bare skin beneath. Soubi shivered at the sudden cold touch and responded by pulling Ritsuka even closer. Ritsuka ran his hand over Soubi's stomach and felt his breathing quicken as the muscle shifted beneath the skin and Soubi let out a small sound. Their mouths separated and Ritsuka looked up at the blond and seemed to say with his eyes, 'Will you let me take this off?' while tugging at the bottom of it. Quickly, Soubi responded, lifting up his arms to pull the jumper over his head. Once it was discarded they resumed kissing hungrily. Soubi's hands shot towards the buttons on the shirt of the younger and began to undo them as fast as his shaking hands could manage._

_A hand slid inside and skimmed over a nipple, making Ritsuka gasp in surprise and continue to kiss Soubi, but with a newly found energy._

_But Soubi pulled away and said breathlessly,_

_"Are you sure about this? Because if we go much further I'm not going to be able to . . ."_

_"I'm sure. I love you." With that phrase Soubi was convinced and turned to the task of pleasuring the younger boy._

Ritsuka blinked as he reached his registration classroom and tried to pull himself back to the present, albeit reluctantly. He braced himself and opened the door, feeling more nervous about everyone's reaction to the absence of his ears than he probably should have.

He winced inwardly at the many double takes and the occasional shameless gape he received. Although he was by no means the first in his class to lose his ears, he was definitely, Ritsuka thought dryly, the most unexpected. For as far as his classmates were aware, Ritsuka had never had any kind of relationship before, let alone anything . . . sexual. He shivered slightly, various images of Soubi popping into his head again.

Ritsuka, glancing around, noted that Yuiko had yet to arrive, and so sat down and allowed his mind to wander.

_The touches on his skin leaving fire in their wake, whispers against his neck making him shudder with anticipation, and the skilled hand on his erection making him moan and fist the blond hair of the head that was now licking the place where shoulder meets neck, slowly heading down towards –_

"Ritsuka-kuuuun!"

A female voice screeched from across the room. Ritsuka jolted and eyed his excited best friend. When Yuiko reached him she stopped and gaped for a while, her mouth opening and closing as she stared at the top of his head. Ritsuka sat back, watching her thought processes, amused by the sight, and waited for her to speak.

Yuiko closed her mouth. Slowly she frowned, the expression spreading to the whole of her expressive face. Then she grinned suddenly before leaning forward conspiratorially and saying the one thing Ritsuka least expected to hear,

"Was it Soubi-san?"

A sharp intake of breath and the small coughing fit that followed it was all the response Yuiko needed to confirm her suspicions. She smiled brightly and went to sit down, leaning forward again as she did so to whisper,

"I bet you're going to tell me all about it later," with hope lacing her tone. Having recovered from coughing Ritsuka turned and stared at Yuiko. Only then he realised that his friend was not quite as naïve as she had been back when they had met in 6th grade. But then, he should have guessed that she would become more perceptive during the four years that had passed since then.

The rest of Ritsuka's day passed in a haze. Teachers and students alike making subtle and otherwise comments about his lack of ears, Yuiko trying and failing to get anything out of him regarding his evening spent with Soubi, all the while thinking about what Soubi would be doing now, and looking forward to the end of school, when Soubi would be picking him up.


	2. Soubi

This is the second chapter of The Following Morning. More yaoi and lemon SoubixRitsuka, definately M rated this time! Please reveiw, I love reveiws VERY much XD

* * *

Soubi frowned at the unlocked door of his apartment. He was sure he had locked it before leaving to lake Ritsuka to school. He entered directly into the living room and said,

"Hello?"

"In here Sou-chan."

Soubi winced at the accusing tone of his friend Kio's voice coming from the bedroom. He had neglected to clean up the evidence of last night's . . . events, and Kio had obviously found the incriminating evidence.

Soubi blushed as unbidden thoughts of Ritsuka came into his mind.

_As Soubi thrust with extra force, he was greatly rewarded with a cry of his name from the smaller boy._

"_There, Soubi!" __Soubi gladly obeyed and hit the spot again, gaining a rhythm that hit the spot continuously, that after a while had both crying out and moaning each other's names in lust. Sweat covered both and the friction that was being caused pushed both of them higher and higher towards their climaxes. _

_Soubi had been waiting so long for this that he had nearly given up hope. That knowledge for him meant that now it was finally happening it was unimaginably wonderful. This level of closeness with Ritsuka was all he would ever need. _

_He felt Ritsuka approaching his orgasm. Ritsuka cried out,_

"_I love you Soubi!" with a painfully pleasured tone and Soubi came at almost exactly the same time as Ritsuka, Ritsuka's declaration being the reason for Soubi's sudden release. Soubi collapsed on top of Ritsuka, still inside of him, and the two clutched at each other, trying to keep the afterglow going for as long as they could. _

The blond fought down his blush and opened the door to see Kio standing there, hand on hip, glaring at Soubi as he came in.

Then it started.

"I just thought I'd pop round to tell you the latest developments with that guy from work, and I get here to discover you're out. So, I let myself in, come in here to relax, and what do I find? Condom wrappers! And rather a mess on the sheets I might add! So I start thinking. 'It couldn't be Ritsuka, because he's far too young. It's definitely not me because I think I might have noticed, but who else is there? Soubi is single and doesn't do one time things.' I mean, you don't even know anyone else besides us! So tell me! What the hell were you doing having sex with an underage boy? Do you have a shota complex or something?"

It was there Kio ended his monologue, slightly out of breath, having obviously enjoyed himself. He waited for Soubi's answer.

"Uhh . . .well," Soubi blushed again which seemed to be becoming a habit for whenever he thought about Ritsuka.

_Soubi brushed the dark strands of hair from Ritsuka's sweaty forehead, and paused to study this new expression. Ritsuka's eyes were closed and there were none of the frown lines that usually covered his face. Lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed, and when his eyes opened, a look of complete love and trust. They kissed slowly and gently, tongues dancing, before settling down to sleep with their foreheads touching._

At the sight of Soubi's smile and blush, Kio gave in and said grinning,

"So give me all the juicy details Sou-chan!"

"Ritsuka's really loud! And he's got this expression when he . . ." Soubi put his hand over his mouth as Kio's eyes widened. "I didn't want to tell you that!"

"Oh, come on Sou-chan you can't leave it there, carry on!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No way."

"Go on . . ."

Their day went on. First clearing up, then settling down to chat, Kio alternating between talking about his new boyfriend and pestering Soubi about Ritsuka, Soubi painting, half-listening with a smile on his face.

When it was time for Soubi to collect Ritsuka from school, Kio got up too.

"I'll be gone when you get back," he said with a wink that made Soubi blush yet again. "I figure you two might be needing some space."

Kio grinned mischievously to himself as Soubi left hurriedly. This certainly was a revelation!


	3. Soubi and Ritsuka

Third and (probably) final chapter of this fic. Slight yaoi SoubixRitsuka, please tell me what you think! Enjoy!

Oh and there is an OC in here, Takashima, not sure what to think of her . . . XD

* * *

Finally it was the end of school for Ritsuka and he practically ran to his locker on order to get out quicker; to see Soubi.

Unfortunately for him, someone else had other plans.

That someone was leant against Ritsuka's locker, obviously waiting for him. As Ritsuka approached he groaned inwardly as he saw who it was. A short-skirted, earless girl from his year who liked the challenge that Ritsuka seemed to pose her.

"Takashima-san. What do you want?" Ritsuka shot at the smirking girl.

"Oh, so cold Ritsuka-kun! We both know what I want," she said seductively.

Ritsuka raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the slight panic he was feeling. He knew what she was offering. She had tried this before.

"What makes you think I've changed my mind?"

"Well your reason before was that you didn't want to lose your ears yet, and _that _has obviously changed. You have nothing to protect anymore," she reasoned without hesitation as though she had this conversation planned from the start. "Come on. No-one need know," she cooed when Ritsuka didn't answer.

He unlocked his locker trying to think of the quickest way to get rid of her, and jumped when hands found their way to his chest.

"Don't touch me." Ritsuka spoke with an ice cool tone even as he once again fought off panic. He hated anyone touching him . . . unless it was Soubi of course.

"That's not very nice," the girl said with a pout, but Ritsuka's tone has the desired effect. She let go of Ritsuka's shirt . . . for now.

Having grabbed his bag, Ritsuka stormed off, eager to be rid of this Takashima girl and to see Soubi.

He realised after only a few strides that there was a clack of high heels following him. Ritsuka sighed. This girl was not going to give up easily.

He was out of the front doors of the school now, and across the concrete he could see Soubi. Ritsuka's eyes unconsciously lit up as Soubi saw him and raised a hand.

As the distance between them closed, Soubi noticed the girl still following Ritsuka and raised an eyebrow. Ritsuka rolled his eyes in response, smiling.

When he stopped in front of Soubi, the girl Takashima rapidly switched her affections at once to the older earless man. She smiled suggestively and said to Ritsuka,

"Aren't you going to introduce me Ritsuka-kun?" Ritsuka moved to stand protectively but subtly in front of Soubi, irritated by Takashima's obvious interest in him.

"This is Soubi. He's . . . he's my . . ." Ritsuka trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Friend?

But they were more than that.

Boyfriend?

But they hadn't discussed it, so it might seem a little presumptuous.

When Ritsuka failed to think of anything better, he reached for Soubi, bringing the taller man's head down for a kiss to show Takashima what their relationship was.

Ritsuka pushed his tongue forwards a little, just so that there was definitely no confusion, before puling away.

The earless girl had been watching their kiss open mouthed,

"Oh . . ." was her only reply.

Soubi reached for Ritsuka's hand in order to intertwine their fingers and they slowly began to walk away from the school.

"So, where's Yuiko-chan?"

"Oh, she went to meet her boyfriend."

"Who?"

"I've told you that already! Yayoi-san! You never listen!"

"I'm sorry Ritsuka! I just forgot."

"Whatever. What've you been doing today?"

"Well, Kio came round . . ."

"Again?"

Their cheerful banter filled the air behind them as they left the still-gaping girl at the school gates, drawing glances from disapproving parents and curious girls; the latter noting their joined hands and unusual proximity with interest, the former glaring at the obviously large age difference.

But Soubi and Ritsuka noticed none of this, too wrapped up in their meaningless conversation; the sort of conversation that only holds meaning because it is with some one of importance to you.

Or someone you love.


End file.
